Typically, managers of communications networks exist far away from network services as experienced by end users. It is therefore difficult for these remotely situated managers to know when the quality of service, as perceived by the users, is unacceptable. Currently, a user usually must call a help desk if the quality of service becomes unacceptable. Consequently, user work is interrupted and the achievement of the purpose of the service may be degraded or even halted for lengthy periods of time.